One Demon Two Many
by KyrMcC
Summary: San and Ashitaka's daughter,Moro, is living pretty good swiching to her mom and dad and happy, but when a too perfect stranger appears and Moro is the only one who knows the deadly truth about him. Can she save her parents or will it be to late?
1. Chapter 1

**One Demon Two Many**

**Ch.1 Fall Colors**

**Note: I don't own Princess Mononoke, but it is an amazing movie! Also I don't know what the wolf brothers are named so I named one Night Step, the other died earlier. Also I'm sorry if I spell things wrong. Enjoy :) **

Moro looked out at the fall painted forest. Her legs dangling over her mom's cliff home entrance. She was soaking up as much as the forest for tomorrow she would have to go back to her dad in Iron Town. She really didn't mind though, always switching between her mom and dad.

She shivered slightly as a breeze ruffled the light brown fur on her ears, one side-effect of being the grand-daughter of a wolf god. She had wolf ears that poked out of her light brown hair, a tail, and abnormally long and sharp canine teeth.

"What are you doing?" asked her uncle Night Step as he padded up next to her. Moro looked up at the powerful wolf god, thinking of his brother who had died sometime before she was born.

"Just admiring the fall colors," Moro answered as she leaned against Night Step's muscular leg.

"They are beautiful," a female voice said coming from behind Moro. Moro turned around surprised to see her mom, San, as she sat down beside her.

They all sat in silence until San noticed the falling sun. 'Time for dinner," she said as she got up and went into the cave, closely followed by Moro and Night Step.

Moro woke up with a start and looked around her. The nightmare had seemed so really. She had seen her dad and mom standing in front of her. She had yelled and yelled but they wouldn't pay any attention to her. Then blood red eyes had appeared behind them and a deep, evil laugh had sounded from all around her.

Moro wiped her sweat drenched face on her blanket and breathed deeply. It was only a dream she kept telling herself till she finally fell asleep.

Moro woke up early and packed her few possessions. Her mom was waiting in front of the cave.

"Ready?" She asked. Moro nodded as the hoped out of the cave and headed for Iron Town.

Moro came over the last hill to see the iron city and her dad waiting in front of the gate. "Dad!" she yelled as she ran and hugged him.

"Hey sweetie," Ashitaka said from between Moro's ears. Moro let go and San came up and hugged and kissed Ashitaka.

"You staying the night?" he asked her.

"I think I can stand one night with the humans," San joked. Then they all walked through the huge gates and into Iron Town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**He Comes**

Moro woke up with the same nightmare going through her head, only this time it had been more intense.

As Moro lay back down she wondered what had scared her so much. Now that she thought about it, it really wasn't that scary. She stared at the ceiling and pondered the thought till she finally fell asleep.

Moro woke up and stretched her arms above her head as the morning sun shone in her small room.

She yawned and slowly got up from her flat bed. She walked over to the door and slowly slid it open.

As she walked into the hall she was greeted with the smell of breakfast. Moro quickly walked to the door next to hers and slid it opened to see her parents and a plate of rice and eggs waiting for her.

As she sat down at the flat table Ashitaka looked up from some reports he had been reading and smiled at her. Moro smiled back, flashing her sharp teeth, and stated on her breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" San asked her.

"Good," Moro lied, not telling her about the repeated nightmare.

Just than one of the guards burst into the into he room, "One of the men have spotted an unknown figure coming this way," he panted.

Ashitaka got up and nodded to the guard. "Let's go," he said as he quickly walked through the door, followed closely by Moro and San.

As Moro stepped out on the main path of Iron Town she noticed a large crowd had gathered in front of the gate.

They quickly made a path as Ashitaka made his way through them and up a ladder to the top of the wood barrier.

As he got to the top he saw the cloaked figure drifting slowly in a little boat across the lake that surrounded the front of the city.

"State your business," he yelled as the clocked figure arrived at the shore.

"I have traveled a long way and seek a place to rest and regain my strength," the stranger answered and pulled back his hood.

Ashitaka thought for a moment then gave the signal for the gate to be raised.

As it raised Moro pushed her way to the front of the crowd to see the stranger walking in, Oh's and Ah's sounded from the girls behind her. He was absolutely beautiful.

He had semi-long black hair, tan skin, and even under the cloak Moro could see he was very muscular and fit. He smiled at Moro, flashing perfectly white teeth.

Ashitaka came up behind Moro and the stranger looked up at him. "Welcome to Iron Town," he greeted the stranger.

The stranger nodded thankfully. "I greatly appreciate your welcome, I am Thia," he said, "I have traveled far and will pay for every thing."

Ashitaka nodded and pointed to himself, "I am Ashitaka and this is my wife San and daughter Moro and I am the leader of Iron Town," he said.

Thia's eyes flashed from San to Moro. Moro noticed his eyes linger on her ears and then slowly drift to her face. As their eyes met Moro saw that he had black eyes as they burned in to her bright blue ones. "Pleased to meet you all," he said as Moro was forced to look away. And even as Moro turned around she still felt those black eyes on her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**To Perfect**

Moro watched Thia come though the huge wood doors for the sixth time that day, carrying a huge pile of wood as if it were feathers. He had been helping cut wood for the winter stock in order to help thank Ashitaka.

She had been there since he had started, leaning against a wood pole on the side of the path to the wood shed. Something, she didn't know what, made her uneasy about him. So now she was determined to find out. So far all she knew about him was that he was from some far away kingdom and traveling to some far away kingdom, both names she had forgotten.

Moro was pulled from her thought by the squeals of the girls as they ambushed Thia, most of them Moro suspected were a lot older than him. This had happened every time Thia stepped in the door. The girls would ambush him as soon as he stepped onto the main path. Then they would follow his every movement to the wood shed and all the way back, and every time he would find a way to smile at Moro.

Moro also noticed that the wood he cut and brought in was perfectly cut. Moro knew that the axes weren't that sharp, and wondered how he did it.

Determined, Moro found the nearest ladder and quickly climbed up it. She got to the thin wood plank that ran all around the wood barrier and hopped up it. She ran along it till she saw Thia. He had the ax poised above the wood stump he was trying to cut. He swung down with one clean chop. The wood fell into two clean pieces, no splinters or anything. Moro started, any normal ax men would have taken 2 to 4 swings and they weren't that….perfect.

Thia must have sensed Moro watching him, for he looked up at her and smiled. Moro gasped and took a step back in shock. Forgetting where she was, Moro barely had time to catch her balance before she almost fell off the wood plank she was standing on. She looked back at Thia and saw his concerned expression. Moro faked a smile and waved her hand as if it was nothing, but inside she was scared. As Thia had looked up at her, his eye had caught the sun at just the right angle and they had flashed jet black. Not just the pupils, but the whole eye.

Moro stood there for a few seconds longer before she ran down the nearest ladder onto the ground. Once there Moro leaned against the wood barrier, breathing hard. Maybe she had just imagined it. Maybe she was just over reacting. No she knew what she had seen and she knew who she needed to talk to.

As if on cue Night Step flew over the gate and landed softly next to her. "Night Step!" Moro exclaimed as the white wolf turned his head toward her and nodded. "What are you doing here?" Moro asked.

"San said that someone new had showed up so I came to investigate," Night Step explained.

"He just came in over here," Moro said as she heard the familiar squeals of the girls. They ran to where Moro had heard them to see Thia just coming out of the wood shed. Night Step bounded the rest of the way to Thia. The girls scattered instantly, but Thia just stood there calmly. Night Step breathed in deeply to get Thia's sent.

"I'm Night Step, wolf god of the forest," Night Step introduced himself.

Thia bowed his head and said "I'm Thia and honored to meet you,"

Night Step nodded and turned and bounded back to Moro's side. "What do you think?" Moro asked him.

"There is something different about him," Night Step replied, not taking his eyes off Thia as he walked out of the gate.

"I knew it!" Moro exclaimed suddenly. Night Step turned and gave her a look. "Sorry, just thinking aloud," Moro said embarrassed.

"What do you mean though," Night Step asked, now curious.

"Well, do you promise not to tell my parents?" Moro asked. When Night Step nodded she told him the story of what Thia's eyes had done and how perfect he was. When she had finished Night Step growled. "What do you think?" Moro asked again, this time fearing the answer. When Night Step was quiet Moro asked "You don't think he could be a demon, do you?" Moro whispered.

Night Step turned toward Moro. Moro expected him to be laughing, but his eyes where dead serious. "I want you to stay away from him," Night Step commanded Moro. Moro nodded weakly. With that Night Step bounded back into the forest.

Moro stood in the same spot for a few minutes before she took off though the town, into her house, and into her room. There she slammed the door and sat in her flat bed, breathing hard. What am I going to do, she thought. What is Thia goes for my parents. What is he goes for Night Step.

Moro collected herself after a few minutes and stood up. She had to find a way to expose him. She didn't know how, but she was going to find a way.

That night at dinner Moro decided to ask her dad a few questions. "What do you think of Thia?" she asked him.

"He is wonderful, did you see how much wood he cut," Ashitaka replied happily. Moro had decided to not tell her dad yet about Thia until she had time to talk to Night Step again. "I've also noticed the way he looks at you," Ashitaka added.

"Dad!" Moro shouted embarrassed and smiling.

"Just saying," Ashitaka said defensibly.

As soon as Moro was done eating she checked every corner of the house and secretly her dads room. Once she was done, she calmed enough to get ready for bed.

She lay down and pulled the blanket over her body and shivered even though she wasn't cold. "Night sweetie," Ashitaka called from the door way as he blew out Moro's candle.

"Night," Moro called back as her room was plunged into darkness.

When Moro finally went to sleep she slept soundlessly. Unknowing that night would change her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Framed**

**Note: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've been so busy.**

Moro woke up and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't know what had awoken her. She slowly sat up in her bed and looked around her room and screamed. Her eyes had fallen upon a body in the darkest corner in her room. It was hunched over and covered in dry blood. A few stab marks were indented on his chest. Moro recognized it as one of the guards.

When Moro's brain had slowly taken in the scene she screamed again and flung her hands back to stop herself from falling back. Her hands stopped instantly when Moro felt something hard under the pillow. She turned and threw the pillow. Under it was a gold hilt dagger, the blade covered in dry blood.

This time Ashitaka burst into the room. He gasped as he saw the scene, speechless. He turned and looked at Moro's snow white face. He opened his mouth but still couldn't find the words.

Than one of the guards that had heard Moro's scream, burst into the room. He took one look at the scene to take it all in, than he approached Moro. Moro, to scared to run, just sat and gazed horrified at the body.

"Stop!" Ashitaka yelled, finally finding his voice. Moro finally broke from her trance and got up and tried to calm her breathing. She looked back again to see the dagger gone, but her brain was on other things and quickly dismissed the thought.

The guard just stopped where he was and looked back at this leader. "Sir," he started, "What happened here?"

"I agree," Ashitaka nodded and looked at his frightened daughter.

"I... I... just woke up at it was… was there," Moro struggled to say.

"A likely excuse," the guard growled and looked at his dead friend. Moro glared at him than turned pleadingly to her father. Ashitaka shook his head in confusion. The guard then advanced on Moro again. Moro let him grab her and tie her hands together.

"Wait!" Ashitaka said when the guard started to lead Moro out.

"No," Moro said, "Let him take me." Ashitaka stared at her. Moro knew what she had to do. If she was banished from Iron Town, Thia would probably follow her and leave her family alone. And once she was alone with him she might have a chance to bring him down without and one else getting hurt. Ashitaka just put his head down and let the guard bring Moro to the dungeon. The dungeon was just an extra house they used when needed and guarded at all times.

The guard threw Moro in once they were there, none too gently. When Moro sat up she couldn't help but cry. She buried her head in her knees and sobbed. Once she thought she had cried all she could she pulled her self together and started to plan.

Well, Night Step would always back her up. Maybe he could even help her capture Thia and expose him, Moro thought. She would ask him at the trial tomorrow, he'd have to show up. With those some what comforting thoughts in her head Moro fell into an uneasy sleep waking often with the nightmare swirling in her head.

Moro woke up with the sound of the guards opening the door. She sat up and let the same guard from the night before tie her hands up and lead her to the main path.

There, a mini court had been set up. Ashitaka was standing at the front while benches had been set up for Moro, while the rest of the town had gathered behind them. Moro got many glares as she was sat on the bench and the guard stood next to her. Night Step was nowhere to be seen.

She looked up back at her parents, San was there. Her face was streaked with dried tears. Moro met her eyes and tried to tell her she knew what she was doing. Her mom just cast her eyes down and buried her face in Ashitaka's shoulder.

"This court is now in session!" Ashitaka boomed over the crowd, which instantly went dead quiet. "Moro," he continued, "you have been convicted of murder, how do you plead."

Moro just looked up and replied, "I didn't do it but I have nothing to prove that I didn't do it." The crowd gasped with surprise, this was not the reply they were expecting. Ashitaka looked very surprised too. Moro just sat calmly, what else could she do.

Ashitaka was lost in thought. What could he do, he'd have to banish her. If not the whole town would think she was getting off because she was his daughter. But on the other hand she seemed to know what was doing. What could my daughter have in mind, Ashitaka thought. This was still going to be hard though.

"Moro," Ashitaka finally said after his long train of thought. "You have nothing to prove that you are innocent, so I banish you from Iron Town. The next time you come you will be treated like an enemy." When Ashitaka finished he looked away from his daughter. It was all he could do to stop the tears that threatened to flow down his face. San did nothing to stop the sobs that escaped her throat. She just buried her head back in Ashitaka's shoulder.

Moro got up calmly as the guard started to escort her out. Moro didn't pass up the chance, thought to glare at Thia as she passed him. Her eyes telling him she would be back. Thia just gave her an evil smile and returned her glare.

Moro and the guard crossed the lake and walked in to the forest. When they had been walking for about a half an hour the guard stopped in a meadow.

"This is where I leave you, you traitor," the guard told her as he untied her.

"I'll prove my self innocent," Moro told him, her voice full of determination, "Pass the message to my dad please" The guard just grunted in reply and her turned and started to walk back, never taking his eyes off Moro.

Moro fell in to the yellow grass of the meadow and sighed. She knew she had to find a way out of this. She had surprised her self by how calm she had been. She didn't know she had it in her. Moro than fell asleep there. She knew she wouldn't, couldn't sleep tonight. This was the night she suspected Thia would come, and she had to be awake to keep watch. She didn't have any weapons, but she would figure something out, she was determined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Innocent **

Moro's eyes shot open. It was dark in the meadow around her. Oh-no, Moro thought. She hadn't meant to fall asleep for that long. She had only meant to sleep a few hours.

Moro looked around her. Some noise had awoken her, she was afraid what. Moro stood up and shivered as an unnaturally cold wind blew through her shirt.

Moro looked up and scanned the meadow, trying to find the source of the noise that had awoken her. Finding nothing Moro started to back up. She stopped instantly when she bumped into something. It felt like a human.

"Hello sweetie," a cold voice hissed in Moro's ear. Moro turned as far as the stranger would let her. She turned and saw Thia's all jet black eyes staring in to hers. Moro turned back quickly and stared into the darkness.

"Now, you probably know why I'm here," Thia said with the same cold voice. Moro saw a flash of gold felt the cool metal on her neck.

"Why?" Moro asked, trying to stall for time.

"Well for all the obvious reasons," Thia said, "to get revenge on the humans of course. I start with you, than kill your whole family, than Iron Town."

"Some body's ambitions," Moro voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't think you're in the position to be smart," Thia threatened pressing the knife just enough into Moro's neck to draw blood. Moro bit her lip in a panic as she tried to think of something.

"So," she started.

"I bore of this talk, how about I just kill you," Thia said evilly. Moro gulped, what could she do. She closed her eyes and was about to pull away when she felt Thia let her go. Moro opened her eyes and whipped around to see Night Step pinning Thia on the ground. He struggled out of Night Step's paws and jumped at Moro. Moro threw her hands in front of her face. Thia was just about to strike when Night Step threw what looked like a flower at him. Thia froze in mid air and fell to the ground.

Moro, breathing hard, ran over to Night Step and buried her head in his leg. Night Step put his head over hers in comfort.

"What happened to him?" Moro asked Night Step from inside his fur.

"Yesterday when we figured out about Thia, I left to find the Cricket Night. Which is why Thia is the way he is right."

"Is he dead?" Moro asked.

"No, just knocked out," Night Step explained.

"What's the Cricket Night?" Moro asked again.

"A rare flower that only blooms at night, it is said to be the one thing to knock out a demon," Night Step explained further. Moro looked at Thia again and noticed the light green flower lying next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Night Step asked suspiciously.

"Well… our friend over there thought it would be funny to frame me and get me thrown out of Iron Town," Moro growled. Night Step looked a little guilty. "Don't worry," Moro said, "now we can prove me innocent." She walked over to Thia and grabbed the gold hilted dagger from Thia's hand.

"Let's go," Night Step said as he leaned down so Moro could climb on his back. "The flower will only last to the morning if we're lucky." Night Step stood up and grabbed Thia's coat. With that he took off toward Iron Town.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**One Demon**

Night Step stopped when he could see the lake. Even though it was dark he stayed to the shadows just in case. "Are we there yet?" Moro ask sleepily from Night Steps back.

"Yes," Night Step replied softly. Moro nodded and sat up. She looked quickly at Thia. "He hasn't moved a bit," Night Step reassured her.

"We need to get a big crowed by the door," Moro said, coming up with plan to prove herself innocent.

"I could howl," Night Step suggested. Moro thought than nodded.

"I like that; you got a kind of creepy howl that will get everyone's attention?"

"I got just the one," Night Step said as he set Thai down and let out a blood curling howl. Moro smiled as she heard the voices of the waking village.

"Let's go," she told Night Step, and he started off again, swimming as fast as he could while dragging Thia. As soon as he was close enough Night Step bounded up in front of the gate and leaped over. Moro held on tightly as they landed right in the middle of a group of towns people. Some of the people gasped and one girl screamed. "Quiet!" Night Step commanded dropping Thia. The town's people went silent. Moro hopped down from Night Steps back and cleared her throat. She was just about to talk when Ashitaka pushed his way through the crowd.

"Moro?" he asked surprised.

"Hi dad," Moro said weakly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked still in shock.

"Told you I would prove myself, so here I am," Moro started.

"What are you doing with an unconscious Thia?" Ashitaka asked.

"I was getting there. So I was in the meadow when-"

"Moro we don't have time for this just get to the point," Night Step cut her off. He pointed his head toward the sky, which was getting more orange as the sun rose. Moro suddenly felt panicked as she remembered the Cricket Night only lasted till morning.

"Well Thia attacked me, tried to kill me with the gold hilt dagger, and than Night Step saved me by throwing a flower at him that is only suppose to knock out demons. So in other words, Thia is a demon that framed and tried to kill me," Moro said quickly. Ashitaka looked up at Night Step and met his eyes. Night Step nodded to tell him Moro spoke the truth. They all stared at each other in silence. The silence was broken quickly by a scream of the of the village girls.

"The demon!" She screamed. Moro whipped around to see Thia, standing up from where Night Step had dropped him, pull out the dagger and throw it toward Ashitaka.

"Dad!" Moro yelled as she jumped in front of the daggers path. Moro winced in pain as the dagger buried its self deep into Moro's shoulder.

"Moro!" Ashitaka yelled as he caught is daughter. Night Step growled and pounced on Thia, and the towns people cleared away and cheered Night Step on. Some ran to get spears or rifles to help Night Step if needed.

"Moro stay with me," Ashitaka encouraged his daughter.

"I'm not going to die," Moro said weakly, wincing in pain as she moved her shoulder to stand up.

"Relax," Ashitaka told her.

"I'm fine," Moro muttered as she stood up, but as soon as she was all the way up everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The End**

Moro woke up and stretched her arms out. She looked around her and realized she was standing in a beautiful meadow. She got up with a jolt and took in her surroundings. As she was looking around her an unnoticed figure approached her.

"I'm so proud of you," a soft voice said in Moro's ear. Moro spun around and found her self looking into the eyes of a huge white wolf with two tails. Moro gasped and the white wolf laughed.

"You're... you're Moro," Moro stuttered. The wolf laughed again and shook her head.

"I'm proud of you," she repeated and Moro placed her huge head on top of Moro Jr's. Moro just closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "Say hi to San for me," the wolf god whispered. Moro closed her eyes and opened them to find her self lying in a straw bed.

"Moro!" she heard her mom shout excitedly.

"Mom?" Moro asked blankly, slowly coming to, "what happened?"

"Don't worry, every thing is okay," San comforted her daughter. Moro shook her head and tried to sit up, but was forced down by the stinging pain in her shoulder. "Just relax," San said gently. Moro nodded and lay back down.

"Is Night Step okay?" Moro asked.

"Yes, he got a few wounds but nothing bad."

"Is Thia dead?"

"Yes." Moro relaxed at hearing that news.

"Why did I faint from just a simple stab wounds?" Moro asked her mom.

"Thia poisoned the blade, but don't worry your dad stopped most of the poison from spreading." Moro relaxed even more and closed her eyes.

"How long will it take to heal?" she asked her eyes still closed.

"Quite awhile, you won't be doing any thing physical with it for a bit."

Moro didn't worry about that. All she cared about was that her family and friends were safe. With Thia dead every thing should go back to normal. Well maybe not normal, but as normal as they were going to get.

**Note:** **I know it's the End. Sorry isn't very long I will work on my future stories length, but it is a good start for me. Hope you enjoyed it though! I loved all of the helpful comments, they will really help me with future stories. **


End file.
